Crazi Couplez
by Everything16
Summary: Ignore the tiltle, it's actually good. It's the story of the Crazi Tree Hill Couples.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my second OTH fanfic. Actually this is a chapter from the previous story. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters, I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
Pairing: LBM, HN, JM, PJM, Peyton my herself. Missy is a new chracter I created.  
  
*Story*  
  
Missy Renaldo walked down the halls of Tree Hill High. She was classified as the new girl that had everyone talking. She sported a black Tommy Hilfiger halter with a pleaded white shirt and black flip-flops. She had an exotic look that made everyone stared. Her long black hair was crunched and soft almond skin was the key factor. She was looking for the gym when she bump it to none other than tigger herself, Brooke Davis.  
  
"Sorry," she said smiling, " I can't even walk and talk at the same time"  
  
"It's okay, I really wasn't looking were I was going."  
  
"Are you that new girl."  
  
Missy didn't answer she seem kinda offended.  
  
"Sorry my mouth is just as bad as my walking skills."  
  
Missy still said nothing.  
  
"Okay so anyway I'm Brooke," She held out her hand.  
  
"Missy." She shook her hand.  
  
"Were you looking for something?"  
  
"Yeah the gym, I was going to talk to the coach to see if it was too late to try out for-" She cut of when she was interrupted my Lucas Scoot.  
  
"Beautiful Girlfriend where have you been hiding?" He said to Brooke, he turned to she Missy standing all nonchalantly.  
  
"Sorry, did I interrupt something."  
  
"No, I was just talking to Missy here who's new."  
  
"Oh, Hi I'm Lucas."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm gunna take off, cya both later." He kissed Brooke and lefted.  
  
"Isn't he the best boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, he's really hot."  
  
'Yup, and he's all mine."  
  
She stood for a moment dreaming of Lucas then snapped back to reality.  
  
"So, you wanted to go to the gym, right? Follow me."  
  
She took her hand and pulled her off into the direction of the Tree Hill gym.  
  
*Study Hall*  
  
"When was the fall of Rome?"  
  
"huh?... 476 AD  
  
"Brilliant, Nathan you actually studied this stuff?"  
  
"No, I just have good tutor. And an even better girlfriend."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and they began kissing on the blue couch in the library.  
  
* At Karen's cafe` Later that evening*  
  
Brooke, Lucas, Missy, Jake, Haley, and Nathan sat in the back booth of the diner.  
  
"So I was actually stripped naked in the back of his car."  
  
"What'd you do?" Missy asked turning to Lucas.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Your serious? You did nothing?"  
  
"What was I supposed to do."  
  
"Jump on back thurr and do a little damage." Jake said in a poor attempt for a southern accent.  
  
Missy smiled.  
  
"Well, I have to go do my job before I become mindless teenagers, with no money, like all of you." Haley said. She Kissed Nathan and turned to leave.  
  
"Me too" Jake said.  
  
They disappear into the employee room in the back.  
  
"We should go Nate, Whitey gunna kick our ass if we don't go condition."  
  
Then, they left.  
  
Missy looked disappointed, Brooke noticing this said, "Are you into Lucas?"  
  
*Reveiw- Please and Thank you.* 


	2. Presence Known

A/N: This is my second OTH fanfic. Actually this is a chapter from the previous story. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters, I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
Pairing: LBM, HN, JM, PJM, Peyton my herself. Missy is a new character I created.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Missy looked disappointed, Brooke noticing this said, "Are you into Lucas?"  
  
*Story*  
  
'I know we just meet, and were pretty cool, but-' Brooke said worriedly.  
  
"No, never, I mean I couldn't do that to you, to tell you the truth I'm kinda into Jake."  
  
*eEk*  
  
"Are you serious? I knew you were looking at him just now. I could totally hook you guys up, I been told I have a knack for match making..."  
  
He rambled on with Missy just nodding excitedly. An hour later they both walked out of Karen's Cafe` with all smiles.  
  
'So do you think he'll be into me, I mean I just moved here and-'  
  
'Don't sweat Davis is on the case I just need a day or two-'  
  
"To do what, think of another way to ignore your best friend.'  
  
Just then Peyton, Brooke's best friend walked up to Karen's door.  
  
'Oh my Gosh I totally forgot.'  
  
'Apparently,' She said scanning Missy, Hi, I'm Peyton.' She said with a smile.  
  
'Missy.'  
  
'So could you explain to me why you blew me off?'  
  
'Well, we all meet up here after practice, and you just rushed home and as usual me being me totally lapsed.'  
  
'It's cool.'  
  
'So what are you doing here?' Brooke said in a prying voice.  
  
Peyton smiled.  
  
'Is he in there?'  
  
'Yeah-OH MY GOSH!'  
  
'What?' Peyton said confused.  
  
'Nothing I'll see ya tomorrow.'  
  
'Bye, nice meeting you." She called after them, as Brooke dragged Missy down the avenue.  
  
'What's up?' Missy said after a block.  
  
'Erhh, you may really hate me for this.' She said with a puppy dog look.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well, Peyton, is kinda into Jake and they kinda have a thing, and if you think I'm the worst friend then that's fine.' She said with a seldom.  
  
Missy expression dropped.  
  
'Do you hate me?' She said, eyes wide.  
  
'No, If their one thing I learned from my other school, you have to go after what you want.'  
  
Brooke gave a mischievous looked, but just smiled and down the rode that went.  
  
*Later at Haley house*  
  
'How about for every correct question, you give me, a kiss?' Nathan said wrapping Haley in his arm and pulling her unto the bed.  
  
"Or I have a better idea, you do this work so I don't have to worry about you failing?'  
  
'You worry too much, how about a study break?'  
  
He pulled her on top of him and began kissing her slowly making sure every inch of her face was touched my his lips. He rubbed her sides and drew her into his body temperature. They began caressing each other. Then Nathan pulled away.  
  
'Let's get back to Rome, shall we.' He said uneasily.  
  
'Is something wrong? Did I do something?'  
  
'No, it's just, your right I really need to ace this test or I'll me wearing a Ravens uniform 'till I thirty.'  
  
He opened the book and began to scan the pages. Haley watched his with hunger eyes. He looked up at her. She stood up and came around the bed, till her were face to face. She gently took the book and put it aside. She climbed on top of him and began to undress him, taking his shirt off then unbuckling his belt. She kiss his chest and abdomen slowly touching his skin, leaving imprints of sweat at every mark. Nathan stood up.  
  
'I can't do this.'  
  
A/N: Sorry no Lucas, I just wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger. Did it work? Please Review and Tell me what you think. Please don't let me continue to embarrass myself. 


	3. Confused

Disclaimer: I don't own the OTH characters just use me imagination.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I actually like writing this story.  
  
Pairing subject change.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'I can't do this.'  
  
*Story*  
  
"What? I don't get it, what am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Haley your fine it's just-"  
  
"You know what, I don't even want to hear it."  
  
"Haley, don't take it the wrong way, it's just-"  
  
"No, Nathan forget it, your right we need to study, well at least you do."  
  
"What?' He stared at her 'You know what, How about we stop before we both say something-"  
  
"I'll say something to you right now Nathan Scott, GET OUT!"  
  
"What?" He said looking surprised.  
  
She looked at the door.  
  
'Help yourself."  
  
He stood for a moment looking at her, then he just walked out.  
  
*At the Tree Hill Gym*  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Haley?' Nathan asked Lucas while they took foul shots.  
  
'What'd you do?'  
  
'Nothing, God I can't talk to either of you.'  
  
He walked away to get a drink of the bleachers, passing the cheerleaders on the way.  
  
"So you know what to do right?" Brooke asked her eagerly.  
  
"Yes, for the hundredth time, I will casually bump into him and make convo."  
  
"Okay, okay, go-go." She pushed her along.  
  
"What's she up to?' Peyton asked coming up to her.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Your probably the worst liar in the world.'  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Your face said it. So, what are you hiding?'  
  
"Nothing umm ... look over there.' She pointed at Jake and Missy.  
  
Peyton draw dropped.  
  
"Brooke?! How could you do that to me?"  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything.  
  
"Umm are you blind? You just showed me them." She pointed over to Jake and Missy.   
  
"Well, you never do anything about the little thing you two have but Missy is taking action. You don't own him."  
  
"I never said I did."  
  
'Exactly, so Missy is free to do as she please."  
  
'What is she, your new bestfriend?"  
  
"No, but I think I need a new one."  
  
"What that supposed to mean?'  
  
"Your not fun anymore Peyton, your so, I dunno, but you get mad at me for everything, you never tell me what's going on, and you go threw the constant mood swing that I cant stand-"  
  
"Well, sorry that everyone can't be as happy as you are all the time."  
  
"Oh get over yourself."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Brooke rolls her eyes.  
  
"What was that?" Lucas says coming up behind her.  
  
'Nothing just Peyton being Peyton.'  
  
"Well, you'll get over that, I gotta get back." He kissed her and ran over to the rest of the team.  
  
"Oh MI Gosh!" Missy scream over toward Brooke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jake, me, tonight."  
  
"Oh, that's great." She said barely speaking.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
'Nothing, let's decided what's your going to wear."  
  
"Right."  
  
*Hallway*  
  
"Haley!" Nathan screamed down the hall.  
  
Haley kept walking.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Nathan, please."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why can't you talk to me?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood." She finally said.  
  
"Well, when ya are, give me a call."  
  
He walked passed her. 


	4. PixiePlace

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters. (Except Missy.) I'm just a bit TwiStEd.  
  
A/N: I've been neglecting this story. Not that anyone reads it. But I figured I might as well update.  
  
Summary: Something's should stay hidden.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Well, when ya are, give me a call."  
  
He walked passed her.  
  
*Story*  
  
Missy and Jake sat in the far corner of Karen's Cafe.  
  
'So where'd you go to school before Tree Hill?' Jake asked taking a sip of his milkshake.  
  
'PixiePlace.'  
  
'PixiePlace?' He said laughing.  
  
'Yes,' She said shaking her head. 'What's funny about it?'  
  
'Nothing.' He said smiling.  
  
She started laughing.  
  
'I guess it's kinda hard to believe.'  
  
'Ya think.'  
  
'Well, it was an all girls school in Morocco. It was created by this old guy that believed pixie dust was a breeze from the heavens, I dunno the guy was pretty whacked, can you believe the school was built on a mountain, imagine me walking up the hill with platforms.' She laughed.  
  
'You lived in Morocco?'  
  
'Yeah. My dad's homeland. We moved to America when I was twelve, then we moved back when I was fourteen. And now I'm here.'  
  
'Why, the move Back and forth?'  
  
'Well, my grandmother died when I was fourteen, so we moved back to get things in order. Ended up staying three years.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Fascinating huh?'  
  
'Yeah.' He said nodding.  
  
'Well, enough about me, what about you?'  
  
The bell went rang above the door and Peyton entered the Cafe`.  
  
Missy and Jake turned and looked at her. She turned and left.  
  
*Outside the Cafe *  
  
Peyton bumped into Brooke and Lucas. She turned to walk away. Brooke stopped her.  
  
'Peyton, wait.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'This is stupid.'  
  
'Yeah it is, I don't see why your wasting time on your former bestfriend when your new one is in there.' She said pointing to the Cafe.  
  
'Peyton, I didn't mean what I said.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'What do you have against her?'  
  
'She's fake.'  
  
'How would you know?'  
  
'Believe I just do.'  
  
'Well, if fake's having a good time, then I guess I am too.'  
  
'Guess you are.' She walking away.  
  
Brooke turned to Lucas.  
  
'Can you believe her?'  
  
'I'm not getting involved.'  
  
'Just say I'm right Brooke.'  
  
'Your right Brooke.'  
  
'Yup.'  
  
She pulled him into the Cafe.  
  
*Haley in her room*  
  
She looked at her phone. Was she really supposed to call him? Or was he saying just 'when you're ready to talk then I'll talk to you.' Haley stop confusing yourself. She said to herself. 'Your right, your right, all you have to do is call him.' She said aloud.  
  
'Why do that when you can talk to him directly?' Nathan walked though her door.  
  
'Nathan?'  
  
'You know, you really should close that door.'  
  
'Why would I do that, when I have my big bad boyfriend to protect me.'  
  
'True.'  
  
He when over and kissed her.  
  
'Does this mean your no longer mad at me?'  
  
'I could ask you the same question.'  
  
'Let's just say I was having a stupid moment.'  
  
'Okay, as long as you tell me something.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Do you really want to have sex with me? Or do you just want to get it over with.'  
  
She walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
'I'm not quite sure.'  
  
'Well,' He said walking over to her bed. 'Let me help you.'  
  
'See, I was kinda thrown into the whole sex thing. When your rich and a town hero, girls just flock to you.'  
  
'Hrm.' She said. She didn't seem happy.  
  
'Having sex came with the territory. I had to do it, or I would've been considered weak. My father wouldn't like it he thought I was weak. So I did what I had to do. Do I regret it? Of course, I will always regret it. So, that's why I'm saying, you have to be sure you want to take that step. Your lucky enough not to have someone pushing you like I did. That's why I'll never force you to do anything, YOU don't want to do.'  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
She hugged him.  
  
*Karens Cafe*  
  
'PixiePlace!' Brooke said, laughing hysterically.  
  
'Yes, For the hundredth time, PixiePlace.' Missy said.  
  
Lucas came up the table with four glasses in hand.  
  
'What's so funny?' He asked.  
  
'Nothing, just Missy.'  
  
'What about her?'  
  
'She went to school in Morocco.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'It was called PixiePlace.'  
  
His expression dropped.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
Lucas looked at Missy.  
  
'Nothing, um, that is pretty funny, huh?'  
  
'Yes, it is.' Missy said eyeing him.  
  
'God I was like dying.' Brooke said.  
  
'I thought I saw her tear, man.' Jake said.  
  
*Later*  
  
Jake and Brooke walked ahead of Lucas and Missy, still dying.   
  
'So, how long have you been with Brooke?'  
  
'A few months.'  
  
'Really. Have you told her?'  
  
'About?'  
  
'Lucas, don't be Dawson, you know what I'm talking about.'  
  
'What happen, happened before I meet Brooke, so it has nothing to do with her.'  
  
'I think she'd think differently.'  
  
She paused.  
  
'I think you think differently.'  
  
She put her hands around him.  
  
'Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't have remember if the PixiePlace thing didn't come up.' He said moving her hands.  
  
'Well, in that case I'm glad it was mentioned.'  
  
'I love Brooke, so just LET-IT-GO.'  
  
'C'mon, you two.' Yelled a smiling Brooke.  
  
Lucas jogged up to her and kissed her deeply.  
  
'We can changed that.' She said walking up to them. 


End file.
